Love Song Requiem
by tdifreak55
Summary: SONG FIC! Duncan saved Gwen from a brutal beating, but now he sits in jail. He's in love with Gwen but if he goes to jail he won't see her for years and she will move on. Can a Love Song Requiem save their relationship that he wants sto happen?


Love Song Requiem

I'm changing a few lyrics to the song but that's ok! And everyone should check out the song!

Ok here we go :D 

**Bold-persons pov**

_Italics- lyrics_

* * *

><p><em>Gwendolyn will find a better place to fall asleep<em>

**Duncan's POV**

So my best friends ex beats the shit out of her, so me being me I go and beat him up I'm the one sitting in jail.

Fuck. My. Life

I knew John was a fruit loop but I never thought he'd beat her up.

Saddest thing is I should be at the hospital with her, holding her, maybe even telling her how I've felt about her. But no I'm stuck in fucking jail.

At least I know she's safer at the Hospital...

_She belongs to fairy tales that I could never be  
><em>  
>She belongs, no deserves, someone who can be better than John, and way better than me...this is strike three for me there is no way I'm weaseling my way out of this jam.<br>I won't get to see those shining green eyes...or see her smiling face outside of a jail cell. Was it worth it? Beating the shit out of the guy who broke my best friends, and my loves, face and heart? Being behind these bars, being away from her?

It wasn't worth it.

_The future haunts with memories that I could never have  
><em>  
>I just sit on the cold hard metal bench thinking about the life I want to have with Gwen but will never have.<p>

Getting together, getting our first house, proposing, getting married, having our first child...

If I saw a shooting star I'd wish for all of that.

_And hope is just a stranger wondering how it got so bad  
><em>  
>How did I fall in love so bad? How did I let it get so bad? Why didn't I see before that he was hurting her...?<p>

_I die each time you look away  
>My heart, my life will never be the same<br>_  
>Every time she looked away from me to go be with that douche bag, it hurt. Alot. My life won't be the same after I'm done with this shit. Gwen will be off, married to a guy who makes good income, I'll just be getting out of jail. A thug. A punk in the world's eyes.<p>

_This love will take my everything  
><em>  
>This love has taken my everything. My heart, my freedom, my friendship.<p>

But that I will never want to change.

_One breath, one touch will be the end of me  
><em>  
>I she was here, holding my hand through this bird cage. It would be the end of me, I'd confess right here in a damn jail. That I am in love with my kick ass best friend. Knowing that won't happen, I put my head in my hands.<p>

**Gwen's POV**

I woke up in a room that I didn't recognize. My head hurts like Hell. Suddenly a nurse walks in to check up on me I guess.

"Gwen, sweetie?" She says in the most polite voice. Ugh if I didn't feel like shit I'd tell her to not call me "sweetie".

"I need you to look at this line up so we know who did this to you."

I'm not entirely sure what she's talking about, all I know is that Duncan picked me up off of the floor then I heard punches. I...I think he was punching John.

Then my memory comes back. I just broke up with him, next thing I knew his fist connected with my jaw, making a horrible crunching sound. After a few more hits I got away ling enough to call Duncan. Everything after that is a blur.

I point to the picture of John, the nurse just gasps.

"We put the wrong one in jail!" She runs out towards the police outside my room. I immediately know which one they put in jail.

Duncan.

_You could be the final straw that brings me back to earth_

That name snaps me out of my confused trance. I now know that Duncan, my best friend, the reason I broke it off with John, is sitting in jail.

All because of me.

_Ever-waiting airports full of the love that you deserve  
><em>  
>He deserves someone that isn't me, but I'm ninety percent positive he feels the same way for me. I unhook all of my IV's and wires. I don't care how I look right now. I just slip on my sweats and tee shirt plus my boots. I hear nurses and cops yelling at me to sit down. I don't listen. I just walk out of the hospital and get in a cop car, Duncan's dads cop car.<p>

Duncan's dad, Steve, still has the wrong idea that it was Duncan who did this and not John.

"Gwen!" Steve says in sunrise. "I can't believe Duncan did this to you! He would ne-" I cut him off.

"It wasn't...Duncan...it was my ex...John...need to...get Duncan out of jail..." His eyes widen.

"I knew he didn't do this one! He loves you too much!" Then his face blushes a little. "I uh, forget I said that.

I act as if I didn't hear him but I did.

_Wishing I could find a way to wash away the past_

As we speed off towards the police station all I can think about is that I wish I never met John.

If I didn't; Duncan and I would have gotten together by now. If I didn't meet him I wouldn't have a black eye, cuts on my face, or a broken nose or a swollen jaw.

I wish I could just erase the past year.

**Duncan's POV**

_Knowing that my heart  
>Will break, but at least the pain will last<em>

Next time I see her, I'm going to tell her. If she says she doesn't feel the same I know my heart will break, and the pain will last. It's worth the risk though.

**Gwen's POV**

_I die each time you look away  
>My heart, my life will never be the same<br>_  
>Every time Duncan looked away from John and I, it hurt me. I didn't understand why but now I do.<p>

Somehow I fell in love with my best friend.

My life will never be the same. Neither will my heart. I just keep praying that everything will turn out for the best.

Steve pulls up to the station. He picks me up and runs towards the holding cells. I've never seen him show this much emotion, towards anything.

****

**Duncan's POV**

I see the guard come towards my room and unlock the door.

Off to the real jail.

_This love will take my everything_

I'll love Gwen forever, if my love for her sentences me to three years of jail, I'll still be in love with her.

**Gwen's POV**

_One breath, one touch will be the end of me_

After we explained everything they sent someone to release Duncan. I just want to feel his arms around me. One breath...one touch...will be the end of me.

**Duncan's POV**

The guard scowled at me and said I was free to go. I am completely shocked. Suddenly I see the very badly bruised face of a girl.

It was Gwen. That motherfucker got off too easy. Right now I don't think about killing him, now I think about how even though she's hurt; she is still the most beautiful girl.

Her hair is up in a messy bun, her teal and black hair falling perfectly in line. I just walk up to her and give her the tenderest hug.

_Gwendolyn will find a better place to fall asleep  
><em>  
>"I'm so glad you're ok." I whisper into her neck.<p>

Gwen quivers a little bit. "Me too...D..Duncan."

_Maybe she will save me in the oceans of her dream  
><em>  
>I knew that was too much; I think I just blew my chance. But I listen to what she has to say, even though it could possibly break my heart.<p>

**Gwen's POV**

_And maybe someday love_

My voice shakes, but it's now or never.

"I...I love you."

**Duncan's POV**

_Maybe someday love  
>Maybe someday love<em>

I can't believe I heard those words come out of her mouth. I smile like an idiot.

"I love you too sunshine." I gently put my hand under her chin, lifting her face up towards mine. I kiss her soft teal lips as gently and tenderly as I can.

In this moment, right here in a police station. I knew my dream would come true.

**-5 years later-**

And I was right. I am now currently holding my new born baby girl, lying in the hospital bed with my wife of three years.

I thank God everyday that Gwen and I had our love song requiem.

* * *

><p>Awwwww! I teared upcried while writing this!


End file.
